Michiyuki
by tiny14xx
Summary: Michiyuki is a pairing between my character Akira that I created for Naruto and Kishi's original character Kakashi Hatake. It shows their time together and the paths they took in their lives that led them to the way they are now.
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

"Eh?" Kakashi looked down at the girl much younger than himself as she tried to hurriedly pick up the scattered items before her. He had been in such a daze with his hands buried in his pockets that he hadn't even realized that she was headed in his direction. Apparently neither of them had been paying much attention since she ran right into him, falling back as he simply grunted from the impact. Now the raven haired girl was picking up the last of her things, the scarlet tips becoming visible soon after as she slowly lifted her head to look up at the silver haired jonin. Her gaze was curious; the white hue to her iris's holding the strangest pupil he had ever seen. Was that…a star? It wasn't long before her facial expression changed to one that made it seem as though she had just remembered something from staring at the one eyed boy. She quickly stands and slips on her bag before running past him and continuing on as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. Startled, Kakashi watched as she went before he turned back around, ready to brush off the strange meeting and forget about it. And he would have, if it weren't for the shining object on the ground in front of him. Reaching down, Kakashi picked it up, lifting it to take a better look. In his palm was an icy blue crystal star, its silver chain dangling. It was a beautiful necklace that had the same star shape as the girl's pupils. He hated having to waste time on something small and unimportant but he thought he would try and return it to the girl since it was mainly his fault that she dropped it in the first place.

Deciding he wouldn't waste too much time on it, Kakashi turned around and began to walk in the direction she went, hoping to find her so he could return her jewelry and get home before it began to rain as the clouds in the sky threatened it would with their dark hue.

Eventually, after looking for over 20 minutes, Kakashi gave up and began to walk back home, the necklace now deep in his pocket; still clutched in his hand.


	2. Chapter 1-First Meeting

Chapter 1:  
He was in bed, but he wasn't asleep. He had just been sitting there, observing the necklace dangling from his wrist, the blue crystal catching the lights from outside of his window. It had been 3 days and he still had not seen the girl since that day, yet, he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. In his sudden attachment, he had wrapped it around his wrist and safely tucked it under his glove before every mission as if it were a good luck charm of some kind. Sometimes, as he sat in his bed, lying awake as he did now, he would stare at it and wonder what the girl was doing…wondering if she missed it at all. For hours, he sat like this, watching as the bit of moonlight reflected off of it and created a hazy glow throughout the room. With a sigh, Kakashi rolled over onto his side and glanced at the headband resting on the nightstand next to his bed. Out of habit, he reached for his eye and brushed his fingers along the jagged scar resting over it, painfully reminding him of what he lost. Dropping his hand, he turns his head and buries it into his pillow as he clutched the star his hand. Just like the last 2 days, he slept peacefully without any nightmares.

Fingers brushed along the cold crystal familiarly as Kakashi walked along the road alone, passing villagers and fellow shinobi as he went. It felt nice to be home finally after taking an S-Class mission in another village. It was nothing difficult of course…they never were, really. Looking around, Kakashi watched as families laughed and held hands, their happy expressions bringing a sense of longing in him. Sighing softly, Kakashi looked down at the ground, kicking rocks along as he walked.  
"Aniki?" Unintentionally, Kakashi listened in as he stopped to gaze at the market selections.  
"Yes Akira?"  
"Say, why do you like that stuff?" Kakashi was tempted to peek over and see what they were speaking of, but held the urge and continued to search for nothing in particular.  
"Ehh? You don't like peaches? They are delicious, you should try one!"  
"Is it sour?" A soft chuckle sounds, bringing Kakashi's visible eye toward two people walking next to each other, their hands clasped together. The one that was obviously older had raven-colored hair with tips of sapphire, bandages over an eye and face, and the wardrobe and headband of a sand shinobi. It was strange to Kakashi until he recognized the male as someone he had heard about in the Anbu division. He was highly skilled and was asked to assist the division for some classified reason that Kakashi didn't know, of course that was not something that was public yet the villagers he had passed and spoken to looked at him with kindness despite the conflict between the two villages.  
"Not at all." Kakashi's eyes traveled further down and to the man's left, a girl with raven-colored hair and scarlet tips blushing lightly as she seemed to be considering the idea of what her brother was offering. It took Kakashi a moment to recognize her, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened and his hand tightened gently around the crystal. When she felt someone watching, she turned, her hazy silver eyes meeting with his one onyx orb before he looked away quickly, grateful for the mask that mostly hid his slight blush.  
"Ah! You!" With a quiet curse, Kakashi turned again and watched as the girl pulled her brother towards him, her face determined.  
"Aniki! This is the one I told you about! He is the one that covers his eye and face just like you." The man turns to Kakashi as Akira finally managed to drag him before leaf ninja. Now that he was closer, he could see the same hazy silver eye and the same star pupil in the center.  
"Oh…it is you. I thought so when she mentioned you. You are the only leaf shinobi I know of that wears his headband that way after all." Kakashi pulled a hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck, the crystal dangling from his wrist.  
"Ah…hello…Munenori Amaterasu right?"  
"Hmm? Ah, yes, and this is Akira, my little sister."  
"Oi…is that…it is…you found it?! I was worried it got stepped on!" Kakashi turned to the girl as she took his wrist quickly and inspected the crystal that rightfully belonged to her.  
"O-Oh yes, I tried to find you but you had already ran away and I couldn't see very well in the rain so I kept it with me in case I saw you again. I had hoped to return it soon after, but you aren't very easy to find." Akira opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by her brother who rests a hand on her shoulder with a small smile that was barely visible through the bandages covering his face much like Kakashi's.  
"We should get going now Akira…it is almost time for supper and you know how father becomes whiny when we are late." Akira giggles before nodding, dropping Kakashi's wrist before she took her place next to her brother again. Kakashi half expected them to leave when the man turned to him with the same smile.  
"If you would like Hatake-san, you may join us for dinner. I am sure mother would enjoy having you as a guest." Akira nods in agreement with a small smile that turned to a snicker.  
"Sister would be thrilled to see him there…she is a big fan of his after all." Munenori chuckles before turning back to Kakashi.  
"So?" After a moment's hesitation…Kakashi quietly nods and begins to follow them as they led him in the direction of their home. As they walked in front of him, Kakashi studied them from behind. The difference in height was great since they obviously had a large gap in age but they had many similarities. The raven hair with the odd tips, the facial structure, the way they walk and the happy air about them that made anyone around them want to smile too. It was hard to believe that a shinobi with the reputation Munenori has would have such a gentle side. It only made him wonder what the others of this family were like. Gripping the crystal for support, Kakashi turned his eye to the girl and watched the clan symbol on her back as she walked; her short hair swaying about as she moved along. Such a strange girl she was.


	3. Chapter 2-Dinner

Sitting there stiff and uncomfortable, Kakashi stared down at the table as Munenori retrieved his parents and sister, Akira sitting across from the man as she eyed him curiously. Finally she rests a hand on her cheek and used the table as her support as she opened her mouth to speak.  
"I don't think I caught your name…" Kakashi looks up finally and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Uh yeah…sorry. I am Kakashi Hatake…"Akira makes a face before snapping her finger.  
"Oh! I know who you are! I think my dad met yours once…he said he was a nice man…what was his name again?" Kakashi had flinched and shifted uncomfortably in his spot, his eyebrow furrowing.  
"Um…Sakumo Hatake." Akira noticed him shifting uncomfortably and felt instantly guilty as she remembered her father telling her what happened to the legendary shinobi.  
"I see…I am sorry for your loss." Just as Kakashi was about to respond, a man with black hair entered the room with Munenori trailing behind him. He was much taller and was obviously older with the look of age in his eyes, and silver tips in his hair much like the brother and sister before him. He looked strict and tough which only made Kakashi more uncomfortable. Upon later inspection, Kakashi noticed the same stars and silver eyes. After the man took a seat, Munenori did the same, two more women walking in after with scarlet hair that had no tips. From the looks of it, their eyes were normal and they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. He turned back to Akira and her brother before facing the father, noticing the difference between the three siblings. Akira had a similar face to her mother, but most of her traits came from her father as did Munenori's whereas the older sister took completely after her mother.  
"You must be Kakashi, Sakumo's son." Kakashi turns back to the man before giving a small nod, clearing his throat before clenching his hand around the crystal that he had become so possessive over.  
"Y-Yes sir." The man's expression suddenly and surprisingly softens as he slapped the boy gently on the back.  
"Well I am Katsumoto Amaterasu, you already have met Munenori and Akira, the girl with golden eyes is my eldest daughter of the two, Katsumi and the one with the orange eyes is my wife Kiriko."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"An honor Hatake-senpai." He doesn't look, but he could swear he heard Akira give a snort before she stood up and tugged on Munenori's jacket.  
"Neh~ Nii-san~ we need to get changed and washed up for dinner, we have a guest today." With a small chuckle, Munenori stands and follows the small girl tugging him along.  
"Be quick you two!"  
"Yes mother." The two answered as he heard another chuckle followed by a small giggle before he heard the sound of a shutting door.  
"Forgive them. They are rather close so they can sometimes be in their own little world." Kakashi looked over at the closed door a moment before turning back and nodding stiffly.  
"That is okay." Katsumoto chuckles as he lightly elbows Kiriko who sighed.  
"Look at 'im! He's so polite!" Blinking, Kakashi tried to wrap his head around the fact that the man who looked so strict and serious was acting as if he were a teenager again. Before he could muster up a response, the girl named Katsumi leans closer to him with a slight blush and a small smile.  
"Hatake-san, I am a big fan of yours. I heard so much about you when we moved here. You are an excellent shinobi!" Kakashi blushed lightly before shaking his head.  
"I-I am not that great…" Katsumi leans closer and was about to speak from what he could tell before her head suddenly fell down to the table to show Akira with her foot resting on the back of her head.  
"Oi, you're too close you letch." Behind her was Munenori, shaking his head with a sigh. He and Akira were now wearing comfortable kimonos and at second glance, Kakashi noticed that the older male was no longer wearing his bandages and clearly showed the lifeless eye with a star pupil, a jagged scar crossing diagonally over it. Even with his scar and dead looking eye, he was rather handsome. While he chose a light blue hue that seemed to fit him well with his blue tipped hair, Akira picked a black kimono with bright orange and scarlet phoenix designs.  
"Akira…please remove your foot from your sister's head." Akira looked over at her mother with a pout and was about to protest when a hand rested on her shoulder.  
"Please sister." And without an ounce of hesitation, the girl released her foot with a sigh, dodging her sister's swipes and punches before she was lifted into Munenori's arms and taken away to the other side of the table at a safe distance. Kakashi assumed that they must have been extremely close if the girl was willing to listen to him and not her mother.  
"What the hell you brat?! We have a guest and you act like that?!" A red faced Katsumi shakes her fist angrily at the other girl who was sitting in her brother's lap comfortably with her tongue sticking out. Finding it rather amusing, Kakashi chuckled softly in the silence, earning him some stares that quickly cut him off.  
"Well, he finds it funny so…I suppose I can't punish her for it." Katsumoto nods as if satisfied while Kiriko turns to the man with a frown.  
"What do you mean? She shouldn't' be kicking her sister in the head like that."  
"It wasn't technically a kick mother…it was more of a push with her foot."  
"Oh hush!"  
"I was only stating fact…"Another chuckle from Kakashi before Katsumoto slapped him on the back again with a loud laugh.  
"There you go boy, loosen up a bit!" Kakashi cleared his throat before looking over at Akira and Munenori who were currently have a battle with their thumbs, the girl's tongue sticking out as she concentrated on winning against her brother who was smiling with soft chuckles. His attention was soon seized by the movement of the mother who was now standing and walking towards the kitchen, to what he assumed, so she could get dinner. They waited quietly for several moments, small whimpers coming from Katsumi as she peered into a mirror, obviously whining about her red face, small grunts and whoops from the three Amaterasu's that looked alike while Akira and Munenori played thumb war, Katsumoto now playing spectator and cheering on whoever looked like they were going to win. It felt strange, being with such a family after being alone for so long.  
"Alright, here we are!" Kiriko comes out with a tray, Katsumoto quickly standing and helping her by taking it and carrying it to the table while he stole a small kiss and smiled. It made Kakashi wonder if all parents were as happy and in love as they were. Did his father love his mother and look at her the way Katsumoto did with Kiriko? Could they have been a happy family too?  
Chopsticks and plates were spread out among the table, the brother and sister sharing one after refusal to part before everyone began to serve them from the tray resting in the middle. It was quite the spread and ended up being very delicious. Kakashi had almost forgotten about his awful past during his time there.

"Thank you very much for having me over, the food was delicious." Katsumi, whose face was no longer red, wrapped her arms around one of his with a smile before kissing his cheek softly.  
"Please come again Hatake-san. We all enjoyed your company." After planting another kiss on his cheek, Katsumi went inside with small squeals that kind of annoyed him, followed by Katsumoto and Kiriko who smiled and waved goodnight. Left outside was still Akira who was smiling as well. He was surprised to see her without Munenori but had remembered that the older ninja had gone to bed rather early with an apology since he had to go to a mission early the next day.  
"Well Kakashi-san, it was really fun. It has been awhile since we have had guests so I am almost sad that you have to go." Akira gives him a sad smile that somehow made his chest ache before he quickly brushed it off and gave a small nod.  
"Thank you for having me over today." And now the part he dread. Kakashi lifts his wrist and slips off the silver chain before holding out the necklace that he had revolved his lonely and bored life around for the past few days. He watched as Akira looked down with a puzzled expression before she smiled and gently took the necklace only to study it for a moment before taking his hand and placing it in his gloved palm.  
"I want you to keep it."  
"What? But it's yo-"  
"Please keep it?  
"Why?" Even though he protested, Kakashi had already closed his hand around it.  
"Well…so you have a reason to come see me again." The girl smiles up at him as his cheeks become slightly pink.  
"You want…me to come back?" She nods.  
"Uh-huh. Think of it as a token of our friendship."  
"Our Friendship?" She gives another nod before she reached forward and gave him a hug, pulling away moments later with a brighter blush and shy smile.  
"Come back okay?" With that, the girl went inside leaving Kakashi standing at her door step with a clenched hand, a shocked expression and hidden red cheeks.


	4. Chapter3-Last Request

{Three Months Later}

"Kakashi please."  
"No!" The silver-haired jonin shook his head as he closed his ears, the star crystal swaying with his motion.  
"No…I-I don't want to hear this."  
"Kakashi please. I need you to do this for me."  
"No you don't. What makes you sure that things are going to end up like that?!" Munenori sighs as he rubbed his forehead gently. What the man was asking of him, Kakashi could not agree to…he just couldn't.  
"I am positive that I will not make it back from this mission. I don't…I don't trust anyone else to take care of her like I trust you." Kakashi spreads his arms in question.  
"What about your parents and Katsumi? You don't trust your family? Why lay this responsibility on me when you know how I feel about having to look after others…I am not good at it!?"  
"I trust my father with my life….I just…my parents…I just don't think that they will be able to take care of her like she needs in my absence." Kakashi looks at him in anger.  
"Your absence?! This isn't a simple absence Munenori; this is a permanent situation here! You aren't just going on some freaking trip!" Ignoring the other's banter, Munenori continues.  
"My parents aren't good with deaths in the family so they will be too depressed to even give her the help she needs and Katsumi…she is well aware of her chances of making it out of this mission as well. She knows she isn't going to live it out either. You are the only person Akira feels close to other than myself." Munenori's face twists into something between pain and guilt before his mask full of sureness returns.  
"Then don't go! If you know you'll die just don't go."  
"I must." Kakashi growls in frustration as he grabs the man's shoulders and shakes him.  
"Why?!"  
"Because it is my time! I wouldn't expect you to understand it but I know that my time in life is up."Kakashi blinks before looking at him in confusion. What did he mean his time was up?  
"A-Are you sick or something?" Munenori sighs before nodding.  
"Somewhat…it is more of a curse. When I was thirteen, I went on a mission that completely changed my life. Among other awful events that took placed that day; there was a curse seal placed against me, marking my time. The closer I get to it, he sicker I get. I am supposed to be put through agonizing pain and will look unrecognizably horrid by the time the deed is done. I don't want Akira to see me like that. I can't do that to her." Kakashi releases the man's shoulders before dropping down in his seat.  
"And Katsumi, why will she not make it?"  
"When she was sixteen she found out that she was born with a condition that make her lungs weak and the more she over exerts herself, the worse her condition gets. She could retire as a ninja and stay safely at home but she wants to die a death of honor in battle instead of hiding away like a coward. I wouldn't ask this of you if there wasn't any other way Kakashi."  
"What of Akira? You think that this is any better than staying alive?"  
"It will hurt her more to watch me die and be able to do nothing of it than to just know that I died protecting those I care for. Could you ask such a thing of her Kakashi? Could you really ask Akira to watch me die? To watch her sister and brother go through such misery?" Kakashi looks away before shaking his head.  
"No."  
"Exactly. I would rather her remember us as we are now…we both do."  
"When do you both leave?"  
"Tomorrow." Kakashi looks over at him in disbelief before looking away with a sigh, shoving away his grief. He wasn't particularly close to either Munenori nor Katsumi, but he had become close friends with Akira over the years and just thinking of the pain she will have to endure when they receive the news was unbearable.  
"Fine…I will…I will look after her." Munenori rests a hand on his shoulder before giving him a sad smile.  
"Then I leave her in your care. Thank you." Kakashi could only imagine how tough it was for the other to deal with all of this. In the moonlit room, they sat quietly, Kakashi still absorbing the information as he allowed the older male prepare for his death and his trip. He would never forget the sight of the man's tear streamed face full of guilt and grief in the glow of the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 4-Farewell

"Do you have everything you need Nii-san?~" Kakashi watched as Akira handed Munenori his bag, the raven-haired male nodding in answer as he took the bag and pat her head gently. Not once did Kakashi see the man show a single sign of pain. How long had he been hiding this? How long had Kakashi not known of this man's secret…that he was dying slowly and painfully? Katsumi walks into the room, her gaze moving to her brother and sister before turning to Kakashi where she gave a small nod as if that said it all. If Kakashi wasn't trying to understand about what it is they were trying to do, he would be raving mad, would tie them down and make them stay for Akira's sake.  
"Where are mother and father?"  
"They left for a meeting this morning…we made sure to get up early to say our goodbyes."  
"Eh? I hate goodbyes….it makes me think you are never coming back! Say…I will see you soon instead!" For the first time all day, Munenori flinched in pain and in guilt as he did his best to give the girl a smile.  
"Right…I will try to remember that." Akira reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him what Kakashi was sure was a tight hug.  
"Be safe okay? Come back real soon!" Another flinch as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her just as tight, his pain finally reaching his face as his eyes watered. Kakashi was sure that the man told himself to stay calm and try not to let the grief get to him, but how could he not with all that she was saying?  
"Akira…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched as the tears streamed down Munenori's face.  
"Sorry for what silly?"  
"Forgive me." Before the girl became worried and before she could respond, Munenori wiped his face and stood straight with a smile, his mask back up.  
"Nothing…I just didn't get much rest…you know how silly I am when I don't sleep…" The dying male reached into his bag and held out something that looked like a present.  
"I have something special for you in there. Please wait until you are a genin to open it okay?" Taking the gift with a confused expression, Akira nods.  
"Okay." Munenori leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead before waving farewell, nodding to Kakashi and stepping out of the home. Katsumi's goodbye was almost the same as her brothers, more sad expression and tears. It took all of his energy not to pull Akira into a hug now and tell her he was sorry for what she was going to soon lose.


	6. Chapter 5-Final Goodbye

The sky was so blue…was it always this way? Maybe. The tired male shut his eyes with a weak smile as his bloody hand rest over the gaping wound in his chest. The grass he lay on felt so soft that he feared he may drift, and the crisp and clean air smelt nice. He was pleased to have such beautiful scenery to die to. If only...he could have seen her face one last time before he died.

[Flashback]

_"Akira? What are you doing under there?"_  
_"I-I had a nightmare!" A soft chuckle._  
_"Oh, I see. May I enter?" Hesitation before a soft and scared yes filled the air. Munenori lifted the door made from his sheet to see his sister clutching a bear he had given her with one of his throwing knives clutched in her tiny hand. She was shivering all over and her eyes were full of fear._  
_"My…you have made quite the fort haven't you?"The tiny girl nods with a brave face despite her shivering form._  
_"It bwocks out mwonsters…"The male raised his eyebrows with an impressed whistle._  
_"That's really handy."She gives another nod as he carefully scoot up to lay next to her, gently removing his throwing knife from her grasp before she moved closer and snuggled to him. _  
_"I scared Aniki…"Strong arms wrap around her tiny frame before he began to rub her back gently._  
_"Big brother is here, you have nothing to fear anymore." Softly, he began to sing her a song to calm her down, lulling her to sleep._

[End of Flashback]

"Akira…" Tears slip past the young man's eyes as he opened them once more. With tears streaming down his face, he began to breathe out the song he had always sung to her when she was scared. As time progressed and he continued with each verse, more tears would spill and his fear would slowly fade away as did the pain. After his last word was uttered, his last breath slipped from him and his eyes closed for the last time.  
The word "goodbye" will forever be on the wind as it rolled through the blades of grass as did her cries when she received the news.


	7. Chapter 6-The Letter that Brings Hope

When Kakashi arrived at the Amaterasu home, he found Katsumoto lying flat on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling as tears streamed from his eyes, a picture of Munenori and Katsumi standing next to each other as Munenori held a baby Akira on his chest. Kiriko was sitting at the table clutching what looked like old articles of clothing which he assumed belonged to the two of her now deceased children. He felt awful for them, but the one he was more focused on was now sitting on the sill of the window, staring out at the village as her tears streaming down her face silently. As he came closer to her, he saw the package from Munenori opened next to her.  
"Have you heard?" Rubbing the back of his neck with a small sigh, Kakashi nods.  
"I have…" Wiping away her tears, Akira turned towards him, her puffy and red rimmed eyes still watery.  
"Kakashi… do you think…do you think that Aniki knew he was going to die somehow?" Kakashi tried not to give her a reaction that could tell her he knew while inside he felt surprised.  
"W-Why would you think that?" She looks down as she lifted an identical pendant to the one around his wrist. He had guessed it was the one he had seen around Munenori's neck everyday.  
"He left me things…if he wanted me to have them when I was a genin…couldn't he have waited to give it to me himself? It made me think that…that maybe Aniki didn't think he was ever coming home…"  
"Akira-"  
"Why would he go then? Did Aniki hate being with us?" Kakashi closed the distance between them before sitting down next to her and taking one of her hands.  
"Of course he didn't. He loved you all very much, I could see it in his eyes."  
"Then why would he go?" With a sigh, Kakashi pulled her close, his hand gently rubbing her back as she rest her head on his shoulder, more tears streaming down her face.  
"He wanted to protect those he cares for. He died as a shinobi should, with his honor and his beliefs…his will to keep his loved ones safe and happy."As he uttered those words, he wondered that when she found out the truth, if she ever found out the truth...would she hate him after knowing that he knew about it all the entire time and did nothing to prevent it?  
"I would have been happier if he hadn't gone…" Kakashi chuckles softly.  
"I know, but you will learn that there will always be loss in the life of a shinobi." Pulling away, Akira dug into the package and pulled out a sealed letter with her name written on the envelope.  
"What is it?"  
"It is a letter from Aniki…could you…could you read it for me? I feel like I may break down again if I read it myself…" Kakashi gave her a small nod before hesitantly taking the envelope and opening it. He felt it was something private that only Akira should read but since she had asked him to, he couldn't say no...especially not now.  
"Akira…if you are reading this…you were either too impatient to wait until you were a genin to read this or you waited like I had instructed of you." Kakashi paused a moment to watch her purse her lips and pout.  
"That is so like him…" The man chuckles before continuing on.  
"This also means that you know I am no longer with you. Forgive me. This was a very difficult decision for me to make and I am sure, that although you may not understand now why I have done what I did, you will understand in time as you get older. Sometimes, it is necessary to make sacrifices for the people you love. I was prepared to make mine.  
You may hate me after you find out the truth, but know that I still love you, and that is why I have made this decision. It may be unfair of me to ask, but please try not to be sad about me parting with you. The life of a shinobi is not easy my dear. You will always lose those you love in battle but you need to always remember what they sought to protect, what they died to protect and honor them for that instead of mourning them for their death. When you become older, you will find what you want to protect, and you will understand why I have made the choices I have made since you will most likely do the same. My dear sister, I cherish the times we have had together and hope that you are able to find happiness without my presence and wish that you are as successful a shinobi as I believe that you will be. I have high hopes for you Akira. Good luck and goodbye for the last time. Love always, Munenori." Kakashi closed the letter and placed it into the envelope before setting it down and turning his gaze to her. She was smiling softly as she gripped the crystal. Although there were still tears streaming from her eyes, she seemed more at peace than filled with grief.  
"Thank you Kakashi." He nods as he continued to watch her, noticing the newfound determination in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7-The Mission

He had failed…again. He had failed to look after her like he promised. Lying on his bed, staring at the familiar crystal, Kakashi relayed the news he received in his head over and over again. Katsumoto and Kiriko Amaterasu were pronounced dead 2 days ago and their daughter Akira, grieved so fiercely that she disappeared from the village. According to others, Akira had been found three days after the parents were killed under her mother's body. Katsumoto was stabbed through the heart and Kiriko, who had used her last dying breath to hide her daughter under herself, had died by being stabbed repeatedly through the stomach. Kakashi had been on a mission so he hadn't gotten the news until he had come back 5 days after the incident. Did she curse his name for not being there when she needed him most; did she swear to make him suffer? He felt like he already was now. He knew that Munenori should not have trusted him with her safety and happiness, what made the man think he would succeed when he failed to protect his friends? Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over onto his side and threw the covers over himself as he gripped the crystal so hard that it left deep cuts in his palm. He hoped that wherever she was, she was safe, she was happy.  
{Three Years Later}  
Akira Amaterasu stood before the Hokage Tsunade, barely 16 years old with a mask covering her face. Ears of a wolf and the beak of a phoenix with blue instead of red markings painting the girl's Anbu mask. It had been exactly 2 years and 2 days since the death of her brother and sister and 1 year and 32 days since the passing of her mother and father. Ever since Akira's parents died, she had been declared a missing Nin but had actually been working in secret under the direct order of the older woman in a special Anbu division that Tsunade had put together under the name of Raito.  
"You requested my presence Lady Hokage?" The older woman nods as her brow furrowed in concentration.  
"I have a special mission for you Raito." Tsunade watches her for a reaction but receives none that she could see, the girl hiding under her mask.  
"Oh? And what would this special mission of mine be?"  
"The Akatsuki…you have heard of the organization yes?" The raven haired sighed tiredly, she could tell from experience that Akira already didn't like where this was going.  
"I have."  
"I want you to infiltrate the Akatsuki." A chuckle was her only reaction as she gave the girl a serious look that seemed to cut her off, bringing her back to her usual seriousness.  
"And what is my goal milady?"  
"Recruit or Destroy. Either you get members to have a change of heart or you destroy the organization from the inside." Akira laughs for a moment before clearing her throat softly.  
"You're serious? A change of heart?! What makes you think that can be done to mass murders?" Tsunade looks away for a moment as she thinks; she figured the girl would react as such already.  
"I have seen it done before. It is possible." Sighing softly, Akira nods.  
"Well, if it is your wish Lady Hokage, than I shall complete this tedious task you have given me with honor." Before more could be said, Akira disappears in blue flames. She remembered meeting a young boy much like her when she had been doing some gambling in the Sand village, his short black hair with blue tips and his silver eyes full of determination. She was much like her brother that girl, this much, Tsunade was sure of.


	9. Chapter 8-Infiltration Sucessful

Kakashi stood behind his team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha while Naruto spoke to Tsunade about the missions she had been giving them. Kakashi had barely listened as he stared at the floor, thinking as his hand sought out the crystal that he still kept around his wrist. It wasn't until Naruto stopped in the middle of the sentence and he saw a shadow by the window that he finally looked up to find a hooded figure climbing in. The cloak they were wearing was black and the hood covered most of the face. He could barely see the black hair that blended in with the dark color of the cloak they were wearing.  
"Lady Hokage…I come with details on my mission…" He watched as Tsunade turned toward the figure with a furrowed brow, her face showing she was slightly annoyed yet relieved.  
"You're late Raito."  
"Am I now?"  
"Yes…about 3 years late." A soft chuckle sound from the female in the cloak. Somehow, the female seemed familiar to him…  
"Forgive me Lady Hokage; I have been rather busy with your task." Tsunade turns to Kakashi and the others, as did the figure, the mask now visible. He had never seen such a mask in the division during his time in it, nor had he ever met a person by the name of Raito, but they still seemed so familiar.  
"Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, please continue with training and Sakura, return to the hospital to nurse the wounded and sick." Sakura bows respectively as Naruto clenches his fist in determination.  
"Yes Lady Hokage."  
"Alright! More training…finally!"  
"Ch', you're too loud as usual, dobe." As the others filed out after a griping Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi stayed behind, staring at the cloaked figure as he tried to see what it was that seemed so familiar.

"Kakashi…you have training to get to…"  
"R-Right." With that, he hesitantly left.

For 3 years the woman believed her to be dead or captured for questioning, yet here she was, standing before her in that ridiculously large cloak with a ridiculously large hood covering the ridiculous mask that hid her face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the girl without it.  
"What of your mission…what took you so long to report to me?"  
"It was a success of course, and I couldn't report right away since I was new to the organization. I was under watch by a very peculiar shinobi with red eyes and black hair. So far, I have mostly watched the other members and haven't been asked to make any appearances or have been given a task so we will see what happens from here. I may not be in the clear just yet." Tsunade nods with a relieved sigh, a weight finally lifting from her shoulders.  
"Good. Now keep a close eye and report when it is safe."  
"Yes milady. I will send my best bird Sirius to deliver the messages." Another nod as she leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her bangs.  
"This job is too stressful." After watching her bow, Tsunade watched the flames engulf her, her body disappearing completely.

Akira, the real Akira, opened her eyes as she released a small sigh. Her message had been successfully delivered, but what worried her more was the look she saw on Kakashi's tired face. He look like he somewhat recognized her. With where she was, it wasn't a good thing, not until she completed her mission.  
"Akira…Akira! Are you listening?"  
"Hmm? Ah, yes."  
"Ch' Liar!" Akira sighs as she made a dismissive wave of her hand and ignored the loud mouthed man with the silver hair and magenta eyes.  
"You seem distracted, are you un-well Akira?" With another sigh, she turns to the other female in the organization across from her. Giving the blue haired kunoichi a shake of her head, Akira stood.  
"I am fine."  
"You don't seem fine."  
"Leave her be baka."  
"What was that?!" Akira watched as Deidara and Sasori bickered with each other, the loud blonde reminding him of her sister who was always loud. Looking down, she sighs again, seeing Kakashi was making her think of so many unpleasant memories that she had sworn to keep locked up.  
"Both of you shut up. Akira, if you claim to be fine then focus on what we are discussing. I do not like being ignored." Akira looks up before giving a small nod.  
"Understood leader."  
"Please continue." Said the blue man named Kisame.  
"Yes…continue…" Said Zetsu as Akira looked ahead, looking past the man as she pretended to listen when in reality, she was thinking of Kakashi again.


	10. Chapter 9-Long Awaited Renunion

"No way…"  
"Hello Kakashi…it has been awhile…" Kakashi Hatake stared up in disbelief as Akira Amaterasu stared down at him with a cold and emotionless expression, her raven hair with scarlet tips moving along with the blowing wind.  
"Kakashi Sensei…you know her?" Unable to answer, Kakashi continued to stare in surprise as he clutched the crystal gently. When had she joined the enemy? How long had he believed her to be dead?  
"Akira…"  
"You're looking rather tired these days Kakashi…is time finally catching up with you? What a waste…"  
"You…you were dead…" Akira raises an eyebrow that reminded him of her sister who did it often before she chuckled dryly, no emotion put into it.  
"Dead? Now who said such a silly thing? I am not as weak as my family was Kakashi, I will not die as easily as they did." Kakashi clenched his fist before glaring. It was hard to believe that the woman standing before him was once the adorable thirteen year old that used yo follow her brother around with a bright smile.  
"They were not weak, they died for those they car-"  
"And that is what makes them weak! Dying for those you care about? Ha! Such a stupid and ridiculous reason to waste your life away! Caring is what made them weak Kakashi…I can see it has done the same to you." With a growl Kakashi stepped forward, stopping when he saw a heartless smirk spread on her face.  
"My, what happened to the cool and collected Kakashi I once knew hm? I liked him more. His reasoning of only looking out for yourself is what makes sense! This Kakashi is nothing but a stranger that disgusts me." With a flinch, Kakashi did his best to ignore the dead tone in her voice.  
"The only one who is the stranger is you Akira. The Akira I know would never speak badly of her brother! She would never disgrace the name of her family and would never find dying for the love of others to be ridiculous!"  
"Times have changed Kakashi! One tends to open their eyes when forced to sit under the dead body of their mother alone for 3 days." Kakashi stops as he recalled hearing about it years ago.  
"Is that what this is about Akira? Are you doing this because you are angry with me?" A soft sigh escapes her as 3 dots similar to the sharingan appear in her eyes and start to spin, their pace becoming faster before a sharp sound fills the air and each point of her star pupil spreads, filling her iris's completely.  
"This has nothing to do with you Kakashi." It looked as though she was about to move but a hand resting on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Akira…enough…it's time to go." A raven haired male with red eyes turned to the others below before disappearing, a cold faced Akira following after she gave Kakashi a pointed glare with her frightening silver eyes.  
"We will meet again Kakashi." As Kakashi stared at the spot she once stood on, he gripped the star.  
"I hope so..."


	11. Chapter 10-Taking It's Toll

"You're pushing yourself too hard again…" Itachi pulled back her hair as Akira gagged repeatedly. She hated this…all of it. She had to bad mouth her family who had risked themselves for her sake and died with their honor and she managed to hurt Kakashi by saying few words. She hadn't been able to eat or sleep well for the past few days. "I thought you said that the old lady was going to let you know when it was safe to move Akira." Gripping her stomach as Itachi let her hair go; Akira glanced over at Deidara who was sitting cross-legged on a boulder with Sasori sitting next to him. "I told you…we need to be…patient." "We are being patient!" "We're more concerned with your health Akira…" Akira turns to Hidan and Kakuzu before looking down at the grass below her. "I'm fine." "Like hell you are dammit! Look at you, someone who is fine wouldn't be vomiting and definitely wouldn't be dry heaving because she has nothing in her stomach to puke out!" Sitting back, Akira looked up at the sky, her bangs sliding from her eyes as she stared at the moon. "I will be fine…" Deidara and Hidan both make a sound to show they are annoyed as Itachi sat down next to her. "Let us hope that this hokage you seem to have faith in will deliver on time before it is too late." Akira turned to the raven haired male, his onyx eyes watching her carefully before she gave him a weak smile. "She will. You need to have more faith in others Itachi…" The man looks away as he shrugged lightly and stood with a sigh. "I have faith in you now with your silly plan…just this once." She smiles again before looking back at the moon and pulling out a small picture encased and a clear crystal. It was a picture of her, Munenori, her father, mother, Katsumi and Kakashi who they all forced to take a picture with them. She really had hurt him; she could see it in his eyes as he stared up at her. It had been difficult to be cold and to keep from running over to him and hugging him. She missed him, just as much as she missed her family…but too much was at stake so she had to keep up appearances for now. She tried to think of it as a little payback for him not telling her about her brother's curse and sister's illness. She would have never figured it out if it weren't for the notes that her brother kept on both of their conditions. Katsumi's diary told her of Munenori's promise with Kakashi. Slipping the picture back into her pouch, she removed her brother's headband from it. It was an old one he had when he was a genin, he had slipped it into the package he had given her and she had cherished it as much as she cherished the letter and necklace that came with it. It filled her with hope and love to know that her brother sacrificed so much for her to be happy. She would never forget what he did and what being a shinobi meant to him. "You're looking at it again?" Akira turns to Kisame as he stared down at her with a look of question. "I always see you staring at it when we meet here." Akira looks down at the headband as she slides her finger over the cold metal one last time and slips it into her bag with a sigh. "It helps me think." "Think?" Akira nods as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I mostly think of my past, but yes, it helps me think about things in a rational manner." "I see." Akira drops her arms just as the others approach. "Well...it is time to part for now...we can't stick around each other fo too long or else it'll look suspicious." Just as Akira was about to exit the small cave they used for their meetings, a hand grabbed her arm and six pairs of eyes stared back at her. "Akira...we all believe that you should try to avoid Kakashi Hatake at all cost until this is over. YOu'll only worsen your condition." "I told you, I'm fi-" "Dont give us that crap! We know you aren't fine, not truly." Akira glares at Hidan for cutting her off before Kakuzu spoke next. "For once, just do as we say Akira, we're only looking out for you." Akira bites down on her lip with a frown before she released a heavy sigh and gave them a small nod. "Fine, I will do my best to avoid him until I recieve contact." After watching them all nod in approval and after being released from Itachi's death grip, Akira left. "Do you think she will listen?" Itachi looked over at Kisame before turning back to Akira as she continued forward. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 11-Sasuke's Facts

A soft sigh broke the silence between the two before an annoyed Sasuke Uchiha hit the blonde sitting next to him on the head. They had been eating at their old training grounds and Naruto had been sighing repeatedly for the last 3 minutes.  
"What is your problem usuratonkachi? Your sighing is getting on my nerves." Naruto rubbed his head with a pout before sighing again, more quietly this time.  
"I was thinking…Kakashi-sensei seems to be depressed." Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he set down his lunch.  
"Really? I haven't noticed…" Naruto looks at him in disbelief.  
"The man keeps running into walls Sasuke, he sighs more than I do, he hasn't even touched his pervy book and he always has a sad expression on his face now." Sasuke shrugged before running a hand through his hair and leaning back.  
"I really haven't noticed."  
"It all started since we ran into that lady in the Akatsuki."  
"Akira?" Naruto looks over at Sasuke with a look of recognition before he gave him a few nods.  
"Yeah, that's the one. How did you know Sasuke, you weren't with us at the time?"  
"I read about her and her brother once."  
"Really?" Naruto sits up and scoots closer to listen which somehow made Sasuke blush lightly before clearing his throat and adjust his clothing.  
"Uh yeah...her brother was a Sand Jonin that was asked for assistance by the Leaf Anbu division, her family moved here shortly after she was born so she was raised here in the Leaf."  
"So why is she all messed up? Where is her family?" Sasuke turns to Naruto before looking away with a sigh.  
"They're dead." Naruto's eyes widen before he leans over the lying Sasuke.  
"What happened to them?" Sasuke's eyes widen and his cheeks heat as he stared up at Naruto.  
"Oi, you're too close!" Naruto backs up as Sasuke moves to a sitting postion again.  
"Her brother and sister were killed in battle and her mother and father were murdered in their home by Mist Shinobi who tried to steal the father's eyes." Naruto tilt his head to the side slightly which Sasuke found cute…for like 3 seconds before he realized what he was thinking and quickly dismissed it with a blush.  
"Why would they want his eyes?"  
"Her family has a kenkai genkai like mine. According to the scroll I read, it is called the 'kami no me'. Instead of specializing in genjutsu, they help the user become an ultimate medical ninja. There are some other hidden secrets to it but no one can ever figure it out since no one has lived to tell about it. Not only that, but the eyes apparently become useless after one tries to remove it from the user unlike our eyes that can be used by pretty much anyone who transfers one into themselves like Kakashi can."  
"So…if someone was to try to steal Akira's eye and they succeeded, they would only be attaching a normal eye to themselves?" Sasuke nods.  
"Something like that. According to the scroll, Munenori Amaterasu, Akira's older brother, was attacked at the age of sixteen by a different Mist Shinobi and they almost succeeded in taking his eye. They died before they could remove it but it was already too late…his eye went dead and he could no longer see through it."  
"So it makes the user blind?" Sasuke nods once again as he leaned back on his palms.  
"Yep, it is the ultimate defense, once it deactivates like that…all secrets die with it."  
"Could someone try to steal it when the person dies?" Sasuke chuckles before shaking his head with a smirk.  
"Nope." Naruto smirks, the smug look kind of annoying the raven-haired male.  
"So if you think about it…she has a better eyes than even your sharingan?" With a frown, Sasuke smack Naruto on the back of his head.  
"That is not true!" Naruto raises an eyebrow as he rubbed his head.  
"Yes it is! Anyone can still your sharingan and use it for themselves but no one can steal and use her kami no me." Sasuke sucks in a sharp breath with a glare that only made Naruto chuckle cutely.  
"I'm just joking Sasuke…kind of…" Sasuke swipes at Naruto, the blonde barely dodging it with another chuckle.  
"C'mon! Calm down Sasuke!"  
"Just eat your lunch usuratonkachi!"


	13. Chapter 12-What Lies Underneath the Mask

((It might just be me...but I feel like my chapters having been getting shorter...I need to find a way to work on that...Anyways, thank you to all of those who are reading my fanfic. It isn't that great I know but still, it is nice to see that I have almost 200 viewers already. I really hope to get some good feedback so if you don't mind, review it, tell me what you think...just try to be nice about it. I will not accept or read any rude comments towards it. I can take the critism and advice, but I will not tolerate comments that are just downright rude. Anyways, enjoy chapter 12! ^/_\^))

She was alive, yet Kakashi could still feel the weight of guilt in his chest as he walked throughout the village with his hands stuffed into his pockets. She was alive, but was she really living? The cold and dead look in her eyes told him that she didn't. He had not only failed to protect her, but to provide her with the happiness she needed. Was Munenori cursing him wherever he was now?  
"Im sorry…" A soft sigh escaped Kakashi as he looked up at the darkening sky. He had said it to himself countless times but it still didn't make a difference…this guilt would never go away, not while she continued to shame her family's name.

[flashback]  
_"Hey Kakashi?"_  
_"Hmm?" The young man looks over to the girl with scarlet tips, her short hair catching on the wind._  
_"Do you think he is happy where he is? Munenori I mean…"The question wasn't exactly a surprise to the other since Akira had been spending most of her time reading either her brother's letter or her sister's diary so he pretty much already thought up an answer for her. _  
_"I am sure they both are happy and watching over you and your journey." She turns to the other before smiling sadly._  
_"I hope so…I want to make them proud of me…I want to become the best kunoichi they have ever seen! I know…I know I can make them proud of me."Kakashi rests his hand on hers with a supportive smile hidden under his mask._  
_"I have faith that you can do it Akira."_

[End of Flashback]

He missed those days, missed her adorable smiles and her optimistic personality that pushed her through everything she was struggling with. He had watched her do her best and had become proud of her achievements and so involved with her life that he found himself forgetting his own mistakes, his own misery. He would lie in bed and think of how well she was going to do the next day as he stared at the crystal, his past not once on his mind. Now…all he can do is bury himself in his guilt and his fresh mistakes as he thought about the new Akira and the pain she was possibly causing others. He would for once hope for her to fail and only felt the guilt worsen by the thought, feeling as though he was betraying his friend somehow. Would he ever get a break? Would he ever have a day where he didn't feel guilt or pain because of his past and his failure to protect those he cares for?  
"Kakashi-sensei?" He almost didn't hear the small blonde as he passed him and Sasuke, his eyes still down on the ground.  
"Kakashi!" Turning to the two boys, Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave an awkward chuckle.  
"Oh sorry…were you talking to me? I was kind of distracted…" He noticed Naruto making a face before he watched the two converse quietly.  
"Oi, don't call for someone if you are just going to whisper to someone else Naruto."  
"S-Sorry…Kakashi-sensei…..are you okay? You seem depressed…" Kakashi dropped his hand with a small nod, doing his best to act as he normally did. Had he been that transparent all this time?  
"I am fine; I have just been in deep thought…"  
"That must have been some serious thinking if you were able to completely ignore the loudest ninja in the village."  
"Hey!"  
"Point proven…" Naruto crosses his arms with his usual pout as Sasuke eyed Kakashi suspiciously. He sometimes hated the fact that the child was so observant; it made hiding things a little difficult sometimes.  
"Well, it is an important matter so it needs some serious thought in order to judge whether or not I am looking at it correctly. It would be troublesome if I misinterpreted the situation…"  
"Uh-huh…I see… well, we shall leave it to you then sensei."  
"Huh? Why can't we go with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke sighs before pulling out his wallet and looking inside, shoving it into his pocket shortly after.  
"I want to go to Ichiraku's…if you want free ramen then come with me." Kakashi watched as Naruto's face lit up and he already began to sprint to the noodle bar he frequently visited.  
"Kakashi-sensei…whatever it is that is bothering you…make sure to deal with it soon, we can't have you distracted like this during missions." With that, the raven-haired male turned and slowly walked in the direction Naruto went.  
"If only it were that easy…"


End file.
